


20 Glee Infantilism One Shots

by Radioactivegleek



Category: Glee
Genre: ABDL, Consensual, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Infantilism, M/M, Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactivegleek/pseuds/Radioactivegleek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a number of prompts given to me that contain Glee Infantilism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bed Time Reassurances

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter contains Baby!Kurt and Daddy!Sebastian. 
> 
> Sebastian and Kurt are both new to infantilism, Kurt still gets embarrassed over Diaper changes and bottle feedings but Sebastian always gives him reassurances.

Sebastian lifted Kurt out of the tub, then wrapped him in a white fluffy towel. This was part of there routine before bed time. There was always a bath before bed. 

"Alright, baby, let's get you in a new diapey then into some nice soft jammies. Doesn't that sound nice?" Sebastian cooed as he carried him to the nursery. Kurt blushed but nodded anyways. 

This was there second week into trying infantilism and they were still settling into there new roles. There safe work was Dalton and Kurt had only used it once. Kurt got embarrassed only over a few things but diaper changes and bottle feedings were the most that he got embarrassed at. Sebastian understood why with the diaper changes and it would take time to get used to but he would be patient. 

He laid Kurt on the changing table, and dried him off. When Sebastian got the diaper out Kurt had blushed more, "Daddy..." He mumbled. 

"What's wrong, sweetheart? I've changed you in diapers before." Sebastian explained. 

"I'm just surprised you aren't even grossed out yet..." Kurt admitted. Sebastian sighed quietly. 

"I'll never be grossed out by it. You're my baby and I'll love you no matter what you do in your diapers." Sebastian kissed Kurt's head softly. 

"Really daddy?" Kurt asked, sounding like a small child. 

"Yes baby, remember if you are ever uncomfortable with anything, you can use our safe word." Sebastian said as he began to change Kurt into a new diaper. 

Sebastian wiped Kurt's penis with a baby wipe, he watched Kurt shiver a little at the sudden cold. After that he rubbed diaper rash cream gently on him. He wouldn't want his little Kurt to get an icky rash. Next came the generous amount of baby powder. It gave Kurt that infantile feeling. Even though he got embarrassed by his diaper changes, he loved having that feeling. Kurt loved that he was cared for by Sebastian. Sebastian finally tapped the diaper on from the tabs. 

"There we go, all done." Sebastian cooed. Kurt smiled as Sebastian went to get a set of footie pajamas. It was a blue color with a star patterned. He quickly changed Kurt into it knowing that Kurt was getting cold just sitting in a diaper. The final touch was a pacifier. He grabbed a light blue pacifier and slipped it into Kurt's mouth. 

The next part of their bedtime routine, was Kurt's nighttime bottle. Sebastian carried his baby down stairs to the kitchen to get the pre-made bottle of formula. Normally they could've just gone with regular milk but Sebastian decided that formula would be best for him if wanted to get the full baby feeling and treatment. After getting the bottle he took Kurt back to the nursery and sat Kurt on his lap when he sat on the rocking chair. Kurt let Sebastian take the pacifier out of his mouth, he even let the teat of the bottle slip in. 

"Such a good little boy for daddy aren't you?" Sebastian crooned, Kurt blushed deeply and started to suckle on the nipple. Kurt laid his head on Sebastian's chest and relaxed as he drank the warm, sweet milk. 

Sebastian rocked the chair gently. He began to sing to Kurt. 

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.   
Remember to let her into your heart.   
Then you can start to make it better.

Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
You were made to go out and get her  
The minute you let her under your skin  
Then you begin to make it better." 

By the time he finished the verse of the song, Kurt had finished the bottle. So Sebastian took the bottle away and brought Kurt to his shoulder. He patted Kurt's back a few times before he got a good burp out of him. 

"Good boy, sweetheart." Sebastian praised quietly knowing that Kurt was tired. He held Kurt for a while before getting up and laying Kurt down in the crib that sat in the corner. 

"D'ddy, I good?" Kurt mumbled. 

"Yes sweetheart, very good. You do very good at everything you are supposed to do." Sebastian said, running a hand through Kurt's soft brown hair. 

"Pwomise?" Kurt asked. 

"I promise baby, now it's time to go to sleep." Sebastian responded gently, slipping a pacifier into Kurt's mouth. Kurt drifted off to a deep sleep. Sebastian leaned down and kissed his forehead. 

"Daddy loves you." With that he turned the nightlight on and turned the light off, leaving the nursery with the door cracked open.


	2. On the road to baby hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine starts to be a little rebellious, and Kurt can't stand it. So he takes the issue into his own hands and re-introduces Kurt to baby hood. 
> 
> (I may have added some words to the prompt.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking to long, I was deciding what should be written next and I've decided this prompt. I have another chapter in the works. But I was able to get this one done first. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> This chapter contains, Non-Con infantilism and some cussing. And a punishment of spanking.

In Kurt's Opinion, Blaine was getting too out of control. He was getting very sassy to him, his friends and even family. And Kurt wasn't just gonna let that fly. Blaine need to learn how to be respectful, and not backtalk. Kurt learned how to do that when he was a baby. 

So that was Blaine's punishment. Kurt was gonna re-introduce babyhood to him. And when Kurt thinks he's ready, he'll let Blaine go back to his regular life. 

Kurt had everything ready at his apartment, he waited for Blaine to come home. 

"Kurt, I'm home." Blaine called as he entered the quiet apartement. 

Kurt waited in the living room on the couch. 

"Kurt? Where you at?" Blaine walked into the living and saw him sitting on the couch. "Are you okay?" He asked him. 

"Come here Blaine we need to talk." Was all Kurt said, patting the seat next to him. So Blaine went over to him hesitantly. He sat down. 

"What's this about?" Blaine was really confused. Kurt let out a breath, and explained that he didn't like the way he was acting towards others and told him that if he was going to act like a baby he was gonna treat him like one. 

"What are you talking about me acting like a baby?" Blaine asked. Kurt sighed. He didn't have time to explain this to him, so he might as well just get started with it. 

"What I'm going to do to you is for your own good, and you can only accept it." Kurt answered. Kurt pulled Blaine onto his lap swiftly without warning, and started to spank him. It was until about 15 spanks had he gotten Blaine crying and begging for mercy. So Kurt finally stopped, lifting up for him to sit on his lap. He held him to comfort him while he cried. 

Kurt hushed him and rubbed his back. "Punishment is all over with, I'm done sweetheart. Are you going to be a good boy now?" Kurt asked, cooing to him softly.   
Blaine only sniffled and nodded. 

"Good.. now, I know that was rough. But if you ever talk back to me and be bad, that will happen a lot more often. So now we can just get you ready for a nap. Would you like that Blainey?" Kurt cooed to him, wiping away his tears. 

Blaine nodded, maybe Kurt would be normal again when he woke up. 

"Okay sweetheart, I need you to wait here on the bed for me, and don't move." Kurt said, removing Blaine from his lap and setting him on the bed gently. He grabbed a tissue and put it to Blaine's nose. "Blow, sweetheart." Kurt ordered. And Blaine did, founding it odd that Kurt did that. He watched Kurt take away the tissue and walk to the bathroom. Kurt brought a bag but Blaine couldn't tell what was inside it. 

"Lay down on this please." Kurt said. He had put down a blue mat. 

"No." Blaine replied. 

"That wasn't a question Blaine, lay down now." Kurt's voice was stern. Blaine didn't want another spanking so he laid down on the mat, saying nothing more. He was nervous and was not sure on what was about to happen next but he had a feeling he was not going to like it. Kurt had pulled out stuff he could not see. Which made him more worried. Kurt had come up and started to strip him from his pants. 

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked slowly. 

"Don't worry about it Blaine." Kurt crooned. He finished pulling Blaine's pants and boxers off.When Blaine was told to lift up he did. And some soft but crinkly was set under. Blaine lifted his head to see but Kurt simply pushed him back down by his chest gently. He was not expecting a pacifier to be put in his mouth afterwords though.   
Suddenly it occurred to him. 

'Acting like a baby.' The spankings. The pacifier. And the awful crinkle noises... Kurt literally was treating him like a baby. He suddenly felt a cold wipe on his penis and spit out the pacifier. Quickly he sat up and saw that Kurt was putting him in... A DIAPER! 

"What the hell, Kurt?! I'm not a damn baby!" Blaine yelled trying to squirm away from him, he stopped when Kurt slapped his thigh. 

"This is your warning Blaine... You lie still right now while I give you a diaper change and maybe you won't get another spanking." Kurt warned him. Blaine thought he looked pretty serious so he laid back down to let him finished. Blaine frowned, he could not believe he was letting Kurt do this to him. He felt the pacifier being stuck in his mouth again and Kurt held it there. So he started to suck on it just to get Kurt to leave him alone. Finally, Kurt was done changing him. He saw Kurt grab something else. It looked to be a pair of pajamas but it was one piece instead of two pieces. Kurt lifted Blaine so he was sitting up, he smiled as he saw Blaine sucking on the pacifier. 

"Alright sweetheart, Help daddy get your shirt off so he can get you into some nice jammies for nappy time." Kurt cooed, beginning to take his shirt off. Blaine shivered a little when the shirt was finally off. 

"I know it's cold, but you'll be warm when you get these jammies on." Kurt said standing up so he could put the pajamas on him. Blaine actually held onto Kurt's shoulders for support so he wouldn't fall. He let Kurt pull up the pajamas and get them on him. And he did feel warmer and they felt nicer then what he normally slept. Oh gosh Blaine, do not give in to this!!! Blaine thought to himself. 

"Okay now lets get one more thing then we can get you settled down." It sounded like Kurt was just talking to himself. Kurt didn't move though, all he did was get a couple more things out of the bag. And it looked to be a baby bottle and a thermos. 

"I'm not drinking out of a baby bottle." Blaine finally said something. Kurt looked at him and then slapped his bottom, making Blaine flinch. 

"Do not say no to daddy, and you are going to have a bottle before a nap. There's no, no. But yes daddy. Got it?" Kurt asked. 

Blaine bit his lip and let out a soft, "Yes d-daddy..." 

"Good, sweetheart." Kurt said and then got Blaine's bottle ready. Blaine felt his eyes water, this was absolutely humiliating. To be babied, by his own boyfriend. And it was his punishment. 

"Pumpkin, Don't cry. Daddy's got your bottle ready." Kurt cooed. Then lifted Blaine up and taking him back to the bed.

Blaine took out the pacifier, "How can you even lift me?" Blaine asked. 

"Because I can." Kurt said simply, setting Blaine on his lap. When Blaine tried to talk Kurt just slipped the nipple of the bottle in. If he waited he knew Blaine would reject the bottle. After that, he started to give Blaine a list of rules, as he nursed reluctantly on the bottle. 

1\. Do not talk back. 

2\. He will use diapers at all times, No toilet. 

3\. He will be fed and Changed by Kurt

4\. He will do what Kurt tells him too. If he doesn't, Timeout or spanking will be involved. 

5\. He'll have a routine to follow. 

6\. He would call Kurt daddy, no matter what. 

7\. There was no saying no. 

Those were all the rules. Blaine thought the rules were ridiculous but he didn't want a spanking... The warm milk was starting to get to Blaine and he felt sleepy. When he finished the bottle he was brought up for a burping, and Blaine did let out a burp. He sighed, this... was going to be hell. And he was screwed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I think I'm going to write a part two to this, But Im not sure so Comment if there should be a part two or not. Thanks for reading.


	3. Daddy's right here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is Tina's daddy. Tina has a nightmare and he reassures her, he's right there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for being gone for so long. But I had the urge to write and I saw a request in the comments that made me inspired. I forgot who requested this Tina/Will chapter since I deleted the authors note chapter.

This was only supposed to be a one time thing. But Will noticed how stressed Tina became after Artie broke up with her. He could see the hurt in her eyes all the time. They had only experienced this once. You see, everyone had founded out Terri lied about the baby. Will was depressed for a long time. Then Tina talked to him one evening after school feeling bad about what happened, she said he would've made a great daddy. Will wanted to be someone's daddy so badly. So Tina made a deal with him. It was odd but it worked. It was a one time thing cause Tina needed her history grade to become A. She needed her grades up, he wanted a baby. So he got a baby for one night, Tina was his baby girl. But they didn't continue after that night. 

That was until the day Artie broke up with her. He remembered when she came in his office earlier that day on the brink of tears, and she softly whimpered daddy. So there was only one thing he could do at that point, he locked his office door closing the blinds, dimming the lights. He guided her to his chair and placed her on his lap, holding her tight. "Daddy's here. It's alright, princess." Will said, caressing her hair. Then proceeded to grab a binky out of his bottom desk drawer. He nudged it on her lips till she opened them to let it slip in. He held it there till she started to nurse on it. "Come over tonight, sweetheart. " He offered ever so gently. He wanted her to have a safe place that she could go too whenever she needed someone. He offered that to her after they tried this the first time. 

Now here he was standing in front of the doorway to Tina's room. Where Tina was sleeping in a crib. She was in just a diaper and onesie, the same binky from earlier was in her mouth again. His little girl was sleeping peacefully until he hard quiet whimpers and soft cries coming from the crib. He quickly approached the crib, and put down the railings. Tears fell from Tina's face.

"My, oh my I have a fussy baby tonight." Will crooned, softly. He gently moved her over to his lap. "What's wrong, my little sunshine?" He asks softly, caressing her cheek and taking out the paci so she could speak. 

"N-nightmare. Y-you l-left like A-artie did ." Tina said stuttering and crying. These stutters were real. He could tell. She couldn't fake something when she was truly hurting inside. 

"Oh baby, I'll never leave you if you don't want me too, okay princess? It was just a nightmare. Daddy's right here." Will said. 

Tina wiped her eyes, sniffling. "P-promuse, daddy?" She asked. 

"Of course baby. Now do you want daddy to sing you back to sleep?" Will asked. Tina only nodded. He placed her binky back in her mouth. 

"Daddy's gonna sing your favorite lullaby. You just close your eyes and listen. I'll be right here." Will promised again. Tina started to relax, closing her eyes and suckling. 

You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you.   
Please don't take my sunshine away. 

*scene fades out with Will's singing in the background*


End file.
